


What to say to you...

by alternatereality42



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatereality42/pseuds/alternatereality42
Summary: WaitForIt: hitheodosia_burr: lams? srsly?WaitForIt: Yes.WaitForIt: You might be wondering why you have been invited to this gc. I am Alexander's lab partner and Theodosia is Laurens's. We would like to get them together so they can focus on chemistry and actually get some work done.elizard: focus on CHEMISTRY?WaitForIt: ***************************************************WaitForIt: The class! :(AndPeggy: wow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

Lams

 _WaitForIt has created a group chat_  
_WaitForIt has named the group chat "Lams"_  
_WaitForIt has added AndPeggy, angelface, elizard, MadHatter, Tjeff, strongmanherc, lafthelaugh, theodosia_burr, and a_problem_like_maria to "Lams"_

WaitForIt: hi  
theodosia_burr: lams? srsly?  
WaitForIt: Yes.  
WaitForIt: You might be wondering why you have been invited to this gc. I am Alexander's lab partner and Theodosia is Laurens's. We would like to get them together so they can focus on chemistry and actually get some work done.  
elizard: focus on CHEMISTRY?  
WaitForIt: ***************************************************  
WaitForIt: The class! :(  
AndPeggy: wow  
WaitForIt: Stop!  
AndPeggy: it uses COPS  
angelface: COPS?  
AndPeggy:  
Capitalization  
Order  
Punctuation  
Spelling  
angelface: oh  
Tjeff: So let me get this straight  
Tjeff: You invited us to a group chat so that Hamilton + Laurens can get work done during chem, but your plan for getting them to work instead of mooning over each other is getting them together?  
WaitForIt: Well, best case scenario, Hamilton and Laurens become lab partners and Theodosia and I can be. That way, even if they get get zero work done, it won't affect anybody else.  
_Tjeffs changed their name to Jeffersin_  
Jeffersin: stupid idea  
_MadHatter changed their name to Madisin_  
Madisin: agreed  
a_problem_like_maria: jeffmads 4 life  
Jeffersin: Um,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Madisin: Thomas, will you go out with me?  
Jeffersin: Yes  <3  
Madisin: <33  
Jeffersin: <333  
WaitForIt: STOP  
AndPeggy: Burr has opinions?  
AndPeggy: LE GASP  
WaitForIt: can we get back to the topic on hand?  
theodosia_burr: I think it's cute  
strongmanherc: pephan is cuter  
AndPeggy: ...  
AndPeggy: me and Stephan are NoT??? Dating???  
angelface: *cough cough* *YES* *cough cough* *YOU ARE* *cough cough*  
elizard: @a_problem_like_maria Will you marry me?   
a_problem_like_maria: OMG YES  
WaitForIt: LAMS, OKAY? LAMS!!!  
angelface: okay, jeez  
elizard: I JUST GOT ENGAGED!!!!!!!!!!  
WaitForIt: i  
_WaitForIt has kicked elizard out of "Lams"  
WaitForIt has kicked a_problem_like_maria out of "Lams"  
_ angelface: You just kicked the only two people who have ever dated Hamilton out of the group chat.  
angelface: Nice going.  
_WaitForIt has added elizard to "Lams"  
WaitForIt has added a_problem_like_maria to "Lams"  
_ WaitForIt: Happy?  
angelface: yes :)  
elizard: burr=poop  
a_problem_like_mariah: agreed  
angelface: so, lams  
WaitForIt: YeS  
lafthelaugh: you are too late  
lafthelaugh: they just went on a date 2gether  
_elizard added a.hamilton and j.laurens to "Lams"_  
a.hamilton: What is this  
j.laurens: wtf  
j.laurens: It wasn't a date!  
j.laurens: We're just friends!  
_a.hamilton_ _has left "Lams"_  
j.laurens: crap  
_j.laurens has added a.hamilton to "Lams"  
a.hamilton has left "Lams"  
_ a_problem_like_mariah: trouble in paradise? ;)  
j.laurens: stfu  
_j.laurens has left "Lams"_

______________________________________________

j.laurens: what?  
a.hamilton: I thought we were more than friends  
j.laurens: are we?  
a.hamilton: you tell me  
j.laurens: I would like us to be  
a.hamilton: <3  
j.laurens: :)  
j.laurens: <3

______________________________________________

a.hamilton: can you add us back in?  
elizard: sure

______________________________________________

 _elizard has added a.hamilton to "Lams"_  
_elizard has added j.laurens to "Lams"_  
a.hamilton: Thank you  
_a.hamilton has renamed the group chat to "Herc needs a gf!"_  
strongmanherc: wut

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Comments feed my muse. (Just saying)


End file.
